Alicezaki in the Wonderland
by obako-chan97
Summary: MY FIRST EYESHIELD 21 STORY! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! Please read, as I've told you in another fanficts "Don't read will be regretting" This is a story of Mamori as Alice and Hiruma as Mad Hatter, a complicated and tragic love story that leads to deaths and war. What will happen? Read to find out! Fanfict for DA contest Hiruma x Mamori. Rated M for CURSING. (Hiruma curses a lot okay)


Good afternoon everyone… My name is Malice. I am here to tell you about my story. As I've introduced to you, my name is Malice and it is slightly different from 'Alice', which means our story-life is also not that different.

If you were guessing—or maybe you weren't after all—I'll tell you something, my life is not different from Alice. However, we have a slight difference on our lives; just like our names. The difference in our life is the ending. Do you want to know the story?

No?

Oh, you do want to know. I'm sorry, then as apologies I'll tell you my story…

The story of another 'Alice' in the wonderland…

_**~S.G~**_

"_**Hey, you should be more freakin' calm, dammit."**_

_**The little girl's eyes twitched as she heard her mad male-friend insult her, again. "What do you mean by that,huh?" She narrowed her eyes as she pouted.**_

The little boy cackled, followed by snorting and replied, "Like, seriously… You really need to be freakin' calmer and…" He looked at her body. "Have some diet, you creampuff monster." Then he burst into laughter making him received another smack from the girl.

"_**What the heck, you mad mad mad hatter!" The girl yelled. Then, she curled up into a ball beside the boy and a tear slipped out from her eye. The little boy noticed this and replied, "But… Guess that's what I freakin' like about you, Malice…"**_

.

.

It was another cold morning when Malice woke up and looked around her bedroom. Her mother and father have gone work again, leaving her alone by herself in the small house.

_**That dream again…**_ She sighed. Lately, the 17 year old Malice has been dreaming the same dream over and over again. Actually, when she was 12 her parents found her outside of the woods, in a really snowy weather and in a really bad condition.

After that weird accident she had been zoning out for a week. Suddenly, she came up to her parents as if nothing happen. When her parents asked her about what happened 1 week ago, she simply shook her head and said that she doesn't remember anything.

Anyway, on with the story…

Usually, on this lonely atmosphere she went to 'that' place but….

Malice's eyes widen as she remembered about 'that' place. She hastily gets down from her bed and rushes into the woods.

When she arrived, she looked around looking for a certain hole on the middle of a tree. Much to her surprise, she can't found it. Just when she thought she was going in the wrong direction, a small voice whispered to her.

"Sis! Malice sis! C-Come here! H-Hurry!" The voice cried.

Malice turned her head to the source of the voice—a small head with two long ears popping out from the hole inside of the hole on the big tree. "Sena!" Malice cried nearly shriek.

"Sis! C-Come hurry! Everyone is waiting!" Sena said happily.

Are you guys wondering about who is 'Sena'? Sena is the rabbit guy. He always brings this clock with him and he runs really fast. He said, he is younger than Malice that's why he called her 'sis'. Both of them hopped into the hole, sliding on the slides that lead them on to 'that' place.

"We have a new guest today—oof!" Sena said as he bumped on to the soft puffy pillow underneath them; after reaching the end of the long slide. "Oof!—R-Really, who?" Malice asked.

"It's Mister Doburoku's friend. He said that they are going to hold a tea party! Y-You want to come, sis?" Sena asked as eh pulled out his hand—offering Malice to guide her to their destination.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Malice answered happily as she grabbed Sena's hand. Both of them reached the destination in no time, it was a close place after all. "Malice sis!" A voice called in themiddle of the crowd. Indeed, it is a really crowd party everyone in the Wonderland is invited.

Oops! I just spoiled something. You don't need to know who am I, but one thing for sure this is the 'Wonderland'. Everyone in here is currently having a party to celebrate a return of a friend.

"Suzuna!" Malice cried happily as she hugged the human-looking mouse-with-a-sword in front of her. "You came again!" Suzuna cried happily.

Malice nodded, "Yeap. That's right I'm here now!" she smiled.

Suzuna replied her with her biggest smile before she grabbed Malice's hand and said, "Hey Malice sis, let's go to the front of the stage! The return of the Mad Hatter bro is going to be announced!"

Malice looks at Suzuna in confused, "Mad Hatter? Who's that? A friend of Mister Doburoku?" She asked. Suzuna shook her head and answered, "Nope! He's not only Mister Doburoku's friend, he is our long lost friend!"

Malice looks at Suzuna in confused once again; she decides to focus her mind on following Suzuna's step that is getting faster and faster each time. _**Wait… I think I've heard that name before…**_ Malice thought in curiosity.

They went pass other people in the Wonderland; some of them are complaining because they break through the line and some of them are greeting them—mostly greeted Malice. "We're here~! The front of the stage!" Suzuna cheered.

Malice looks up and nudges Suzuna, "H-Hey Suzu… What do you mean by your 'long lost' friend?"

Suzuna turns to look at Malice and answered, "Ah yes~! Mad Hatter Hiruma bro already gone out from this world before Malice sis came…" she tapped her chin, "Anyway, Mad Hatter bro used to be the friend of ours that is lost in the 'dangerous site'" Suzuna explained.

Dangerous site is a name of a place that anyone in the wonderland should not go to. But, it's a special case for Mad Hatter Hiruma. He likes to try something rather unbelievable and mad—wait, scratch that—he loves to do that.

He went to the Dangerous Site one month before Malice came to the Wonderland and never came back. They say the dangerous site is where the Red Queen's castle built. All the others from the Wonderland still remember what he said before he disappeared until now…

"_**I'll be back dammit! No need to be so fucking worked up, just tell that Malice girl that I will be waiting for her. Bye!"**_

That day, the others from the Wonderland were also confused by what he meant by that. But not long after, Sena suddenly came back from the Human World dragging along a girl named Malice—that was when Malice was 16.

The others somehow got a feeling that 'this' Malice is the one that Mad Hatter was talking about. They welcomed her warmly and got along with her fast.

Now, the time has come where Malice will meet the guy that knew her even though they never met, neither did Malice knows him—well actually, she knows him but it's still a secret that will be revealed later~.

"Oi, friggin' mouse."  
Both Malice and Suzuna turn to see who's calling for Suzuna. A tall guy, using a weird hat with a smirk plastered on his face and with blonde hair, looks down at them with a really scary look—for Malice.

"Mad Hatter bro~!" Suzuna cheered. She jumps happily and Mad Hatter snickered, then he looked at Malice and asked, "You're Malice… Aren't you?"  
Malice nods shakily and replied, "Y-Yes… You're Mad Hatter, right?"  
Mad Hatter didn't answer instead he snickered again followed by his cackle.

"What are you laughing about?!" Malice snapped. _**Oops! Wh-Why did I suddenly became angry at him? I-It's like I've known him for a long time…  
**_"Oi, frigging Malice, you still so temperamental like you used to be, don't you?" He snickered.

_**Like I used to?! What does that mean?! Why is this guy acting like he knows me?! And why do I get so irritated of him?!**_ Malice shrieked inside of her head._****_

"Do I know you?" She braved herself to ask him. Hiruma looks down at the girl who stares at him quizzically, and then he widens his eyes and asked back, "You don't know me?"_**  
**_Malice shook her head slowly and said, "N-no… Wh-Who are you? I feel like I know you, but…. I don't know…." She turned her gaze away.

Mad Hatter Hiruma looks at her in a painful look filled with regret—don't know why. Then he sighed in defeat and__said, "Well… My name Mad Hatter Hiruma, and I freakin' hate it when noisy people are going in my way especially__when they nags about stuffs, like that creampuff monster did."

At that point, Malice's eye twitched again and instinct-ly she scolded him, "Wait a minute! Why did you call me a creampuff monster?!"  
Both Mad Hatter and Suzuna turn to look at the angry Malice.

Once again Mad Hatter's eyes widen, "And you're still saying that you don't know me?"  
Malice was at a loss of words before she took a couple of steps back and ran away. But, running away from who?

"Sigh…. That damn creampuff monster making me all fuckin' confused…" Mad Hatter ruffled his hair then he turned to the opposite direction, making Suzuna exchanged her look from Malice and him confusedly.

_**~S.G~**_

It has been a week since Mad Hatter came back. Malice also had been visiting Wonderland 7 days in a row, she is pretty much happy alright but Mad Hatter Hiruma had always been pissing her off.

Starting from bullying Sena, calling her with names, also he tried to do dangerous things in the Wonderland, making the others scared to death. But well… That's Mad Hatter Hiruma for you.

"Geez that Hiruma! How many times has it?! He keeps on bullying Sena!" Malice grumbled as she treated Sena's wounds—due to Hiruma's madness. "O-Ouch… I-It's alright Malice sis…" Sena grimaced.

Malice looks at him in concerned but that feeling had been swept away again by the devil. "Khe khe khe… You all should not rest even for a second, I've prepared new inventions today and you all must be the test bug!" The evil Mad Hatter cackled behind them.

All the others—including Suzuna and Sena—have run away since the first second they heard his voice. But Malice just sits there and looks at the tall guy angrily; she stands up and glares at the guy, "You can't be nicer, don't you Hiruma?" She scolded.

But as always, the Mad Hatter is just cackling as a reply and once again disappeared in the woods. Little did Malice know if something really dangerous is coming on its way to ruin the 'Wonderland' that she loves the most.

Meanwhile, Mad Hatter who is currently walking in a small dark path suddenly greeted by a really scary voice.

"Well well… what do we have here, a trash who betrays his fellows in the wonderland…" The voice cackled. Mad Hatter stays quite and keeps on walking on the small path.  
"Hmm… So you prefer to ignore me, huh? You insolent trash…"

At that rate, Mad Hatter sopped from his tracks and popped his gum. "What do you want? You fuckin' dread…" Mad Hatter answered with a low voice, scary one. The voice snickered before it answered, "I summon you on my castle, you trash."

Mad Hatter continued his walk and answered, "You don't need to friggin' tell me you damn king. I've arrived at your castle."  
Mad Hatter stops his steps as he arrived in front of a big castle, guarded by heaps of guards—cards looking guards, and the castle that is coloured red.

He walks into the big hall and stands in front of a guy with black hair sitting on the King's throne. "What is it that you want, fucking Red King?" Mad Hatter asked. The Red King snickered then answered, "Simple. This time I need you to destroy the Wonderland."

Mad Hatter's eyes widen, "What the fuck?! Do you expect me to do that fucking thing?! I've betrayed them enough just by working as your personal bloody murder, now you expect me to fucking destroy this world?!" He yelled his anger at the Red King.

The Red King seemed to be not impressed; he stands up from his seat and walks towards Mad hatter, giving him a soft punch on the stomach.

"Listen, you fucking dread… If you do not obey me, you do know what will happen to your friends, right? To your home, especially to your lovely Malice…" The Red King snickered right before Mad Hatter's ears, making Mad Hatter clenched his fists silently.

"I need you to work for me so that my dear twin brother—which is the White King—will bow down to me and I shall rule this wonderland once again!" The Red King burst into his typical evil laugh. "But, as I've told you the way I can reach that is only by destroying this Wonderland. Well, not literally destroying but destroy them enough just to make them bow down before me. So what is your answer, trash?" The Red King smiled sickeningly

Mad Hatter—who is left with no option—nodded disappointedly and replied, "Fine. Just don't you dare to lay your fucking finger on that damn creampuff monster…" Mad Hatter glared at The Red King. "You have my word, Mad hatter." The Red King snorted.

With that, Mad Hatter turns and heads towards the exit.

Little did the Red King and Mad Hatter know that a pair of ears has been listening to their conversation for the whole time.

"H-Hiruma-san..." The voice of the white eared person trembled.

Meanwhile, when Hiruma was walking back to his residence his elf-like ears perked up when he heard someone is humming. _**Hm...? I think I know this freakin' voice... **_He thought as he approaches the source of the voice.

He went into the bushes and captured a sight of maroon-brown haired girl, sitting near by the lake humming all by herself. "Oi." He surprised the girl. The girl turns to see who is behind her and smiles when she sees his face, "Ah... Mad Hatter-kun..."

Mad Hatter sits next to her and lowers his head. "Is there something wrong, Mad Hatter-kun?" Malice asked. Mad Hatter didn't bother to answer her question instead he replied her with another question, "Hey... Why do you smile?"

Malice is speechless for a second but then she smiled and replied, "Well... Why not? Everyone deserves to smile; to be happy..." She looked at the sky.  
"Everyone but not me." Mad Hatter muttered under his breath but Malice still heard it.

"Why do you say that? Of course you also dserve to be happy!" Malic laughed warmly, making the Mad Hatter looked at her in awe.

_**This girl... She's still the same as she was back there...**_

"I'm Mad Hatter; I'm mad, crazy, and evil... But why do you still hang with me? Why aren't you afraid like everyone else?" Mad Hatter asked again. Malice giggled softly before she patted Mad hatter's head, "What are you talking about? Everyone isn't scared of you, well indeed they are... But that's not the level of frightness that will make them stay away from you. If they were actually scared of you that they don't want to see you, why did they celebrate a welcoming party when you came back? Also, I feel like I've known you so long that I know that you would never ever hurt me."

Mad Hatter's eyes widen in surprise. For a split second he felt happiness fluster inside of his chest, but that happiness suddenly changed into a pianful feeling filled of regret and anger after he remembered the fact that he had betrayed them one year ago; his one and only fatal mistake.

He clenches his fists and stands up abruptly.  
"Mad Hatter-kun?" Malice tilted her head in confused. "Stay away..." "Eh?"

"Stay away from me!" He yelled in front of her face, making the girl's brown orb widen in surprised. "Wh-What are you—" "Just... Stay away... You'll get hurt if you cling onto me all fucking time... The same goes to those people in the Wonderland... You all should stay away from me... You fucking lame people...!" With that he ran off.

"Wh-Wha..." Malice murmured as she watched he left. An ache of hurt suddenly appeared inside of her chest. _**What is this feeling? Why does he said I'll get hurt if I go near him? **_Malice squeezed her shirt.

"M-Malice sis..." A voice called for her. Again, Malice turns but this time she captured the sight of a white rabbit; Sena. "Ah, Sena... What is it?" She smiled wiping away the tear that is forming in the corner of her eye.

"A-Actually, I-I have something to tell you..." Sena scratched his chin awkwardly. As if in a cue, Malice's happy face turned into a frown as she suddenly felt a bad feeling. "What is it?" She asked seriously.

_**~S.G~**_

The next night, Mad Hatter is being summoned again by the Red King. When Mad Hatter arrives, the Red King greeted him 'warmly'.  
"So, you're here already, trash..."

"What is it? Just make it fucking quick." Mad Hatter replied coldly. "The plan for destroying the citizens' region in Wonderland will start tonight 23:59 sharp. Are you ready, trash?" The Red King cackled sickeningly.

Mad Hatter takes a glance to look at the clock. _**21: 45... Has Malice gone out from the Wonderland? I hope she had... I don't want to drag her along into this problem. Fuck it, she won't even know of any of this fucking shit! **_Mad Hatter gritted his teeth.

"Okay then, let me explain it to you trash... And don't make me repeat myself. When it's 23:59 you go to the citizens' region with the soldiers. You _must_ give them the information about secret hiding places or even their own houses to live. You understood?" The Red King glared at Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter nods slowly, "Yeah... Got it already, fucking dread..."  
The Red King smirked, "Ha, you still call me with that name don't you? Oh well, a trash is still a trash so no matter how many times I told you not to call me that, a trash will still call me that."

"Then? What do I need to do?" Mad Hatter asked—still looking at the ground, hiding his regretful eyes from the Red King. The Red King rubs his chin—thinking, "Ah. You also need to burn down their houses and shot the person who defies you to death. Such as, maybe that Malice girl?" He smirked.

Mad Hatter suddenly shoots a glare at the Red King, "What are you talking about?" He asked. The Red King smirked while he raised one of his brows sarcastically, "Oh? You don't know? Malice hasn't gone back to the Human World ever since you came back to your friends."

_**What?**_

_**No way...**_

_**No fucking way...**_

_**THAT STUPID MALICEE! **_Mad Hatter clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "What? Are you goin' to back off now?" The Red King asked. Mad Hatter slowly loosen his clench and answered, "No. I won't."

"Good! Now, let's just wait okay trash? I'll look forward onto your glorious victory. Don't make me disappointed you trash, remember the pride in your name that you had hold all these times, you _Infamous Mad Hatter Hiruma_." The Red King cackle donce again before he's gone into his room.

After the Red King left and Mad Hatter was all by himself, he let out a sigh and put his palm on his face, "That stupid Malice... Just what the fuck is she think she's doing?! Dammit!" He glared at the nothingness on the shiny floor.

_**Dammit all...**_

_**~S.G~**_

"WHAT?! MAD HATTER-KUN DID THAT?!"

Currently, all the citizens' in the Wonderland are currently gathering when they heard about Mad Hatter's betrayal. They are planning to somehow... Just somehow escape Mad Hatter's all-possible-counter-attacks.

They hate to admit it but Mad Hatter is the last person in your list that you want to mess with. Why? Because of that smart brain, that power, especially that deceitful tongue can lead you into a really horrible trap.

All these times, if it weren't for those smart-asses like Takami—one of Suzuna's mouse friend—and many other smart-asses, those who don't know the real Mad Hatter would've fell into his trap.

Also, they understand if he was acting crazy and mad. Well, duh he's the Mad Hatter after all, but this time… Betraying his own friends, isn't that a little bit too harsh?

"Th-There has to be a misunderstanding! M-Mad Hatter bro w-would never—" "Suzuna, you do know what Sena-kun said is true, right? I've also told you guys long ago but you just won't listen. That liar must have some kind of connection to the Red King." Musashi—one of Doburoku and Mad Hatter's mad tea friend—explained.

Malice just sits on one of the seats with a gloomy aura. Suddenly, Malice feels like her head is throbbing really hard but at the same time it also shows her part of her memories that she lost 5 years ago after her parents found her outside of the woods.

"_**Hey! I'm Malice, what's this place?"**_

"_**Can't you see? It's a fuckin' Wonderland."**_

"_**Ooh? Who rules this place?"**_

"_**It's the fucking dread, that Red King."**_

"_**Hey, can't you stop swearing?"**_

"_**Why should I? It's not of your business… Creampuff monster…"**_

"_**Wh-What did you—"**_

"MALICE!"

Malice snapped out from her mind, looking up at the person who just yelled at her. "M-Musashi-san…"  
"What happened? Are you okay? You look pale and you suddenly became blank. What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"A-Ah, actually… Malice sis lost her memories from 5 years ago, and ever since that time she frequently got a headache…" Sena explained as he patted Malice's back.

Suddenly, Musashi's eyes widen. "Wait, 5 years ago you said?"  
Sena looks at Musashi and nods slowly.  
"You can't be… 'That' Malice that came here 5 years ago, aren't you Malice?" Musashi asked.

"I-I don't know… I lost my memories, but my parents said they found me outside of the woods and then they told me if I never remembered what happened after that…" Malice murmured as she get a grip on her head.

"Then… You're 'that' Malice… Mad Hatter told me once, 5 years ago he met this girl that's lost in the Wonderland because she was following a white rabbit—"

Sena gulped as he pointed at himself.

"—then, they talked to each other and get along quite well, that girl name is Malice—"

Malice glanced at Takami while she still holding her head.

"—but, this is when the story reaches into a climax, the Red Prince-which is now the Red King we all know-saw a human trespassing in the Wonderland and sentenced her to death. But Mad Hatter won't allow it, in order to save Malice's sake he somehow poisoned her so that she forgot about Wonderland and sacrificed himself to the Red King as his slave… At first I thought it was a lie, but now…" Musashi sighed as he put a palm on his face again.

"N-No way… S-So that's why I get this slight feeling if I've ever met him or know him somewhere…" Malice sighed and dropped her shoulders. "And, apparently that poison effect is disappearing after 3 years or more gap… I see…" Doburoku said.

"But the real problem is, how do we stop Mad Hatter?" Musashi asked once again.

And that question had successfully toned down the citizens' of Wonderland's volume into 0%

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, on the outside line of the citizens' region a blonde haired guy with a weird hat standing alongside the card soldiers with a weapon on his hand; a flamethrower.

"I'll go in first, to make sure if everything's okay and no one noticed this counter attack. After that you guys can go in; don't you fucking dare to move before I told you, got it?" Mad Hatter glared at the soldiers—making them nods in fear.

Then, he takes his leave…  
As he gets closer and closer to the region, his chest is getting heavier and heavier with each steps he took. Heavy because of anger, regret, pain, and… Heart breaking feeling.

But hey, heck with that he will never feel love. Don't even try to make him feel 'love' he'll tear you into pieces.  
Still, Malice has somehow shaken his cold feeling with that warm smile. Hate to admit but for a little, just a little he had fallen for that girl, again and again.

When he arrives on a certain street, he was a bit surprised because _all _of the citizens have gathered together as if they're planning something. _**Wait what? Something feels weird in here… This atmosphere… No way, they've seen through my plans? **_Mad Hatter thought as he tried his best to act normally.

"YA-HA! What do we have here huh? A family gathering? HA! Useless!" He cackled as normally as he could. But this time, the citizens aren't laughing neither did they scram away from him in fear; their expression is now angry.

"Hey what are you—" "Why… Mad Hatter bro? Why are you betraying us?" Suzuna sid in the middle of her sobs. Mad Hatter was taken aback for couple of seconds because of the fact that they already knew his plans.

Suddenly, someone runs towards him and slaps him across his face. Mad Hatter cursed under his breath before he truned to the person who slapped him; taken aback by his surprise, Mad Hatter couldn't respond because the one who slapped him is Malice.

"H-How could you… Mad Hatter-kun? You betrayed all the people in here. They liked you a lot yet you did this… You also didn't tell me about my past when you know about it!" Malice yelled at him.

"Hey! It's not like I want to fucking lied to you, you damn creampuff monster! I _had _to! If I didn't do what that evil Red King said, then he will fucking kill you! Do you want to get yourself killed?! I've told you to stay away from me right?!" He yelled back.

"Well, I don't care! And, all people in here care about you! They won't leave their fellows alone! Also, why would you even care if we died?! I remember clearly now that you said you don't care about anyone else, so why bother to—"

Malice's words were cut with a warm pair of lips that covered her lips. "M-Mad—" "Hiruma, it's Hiruma…" He corrected her.

"Mister Mad Hatter! Is everything alright inside there?" A voice called him. "Shit! They're here!" Mad Hatter turned his back just to capture the soldiers are now standing before them.

"Alright, men! Capture every single people in here, including Mister Mad Hatter and the human, Malice!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Wait, what?! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Mad Hatter snapped back.

"He he he… Do you think I will keep my promise? Trash sure is stupid…" A voice broke the surprising atmosphere around them. Mad Hatter's eyes widen as he saw the person who is standing in front of him, "A-Agon…" He clenched his fists, "YOU FUCKING DRREAAD!" Mad Hatter yelled as he threw one of the flamethrower into The Red King's—Agon—direction.

"Hmph…" The Red King snorted as he easily repelled Mad Hatter's attack. _**Damn… Fine then, there's no other way…**_ Mad Hatter suddenly threw the flamethrowers everywhere blindly.

"Huh?! What the—"  
Big flames are now surrounding them—Mad Hatter and The Red King with his soldiers also Malice.  
"RUN, DAMN CREAMPUFF MONSTER!" Mad Hatter demanded.

"B-But… Wh-What will you—" "—I'll be fine, I won't die just because of this shit. Trust me." Mad Hatter said once again. "D-Don't be fool! I-I'll be on your side so—" "—So what? Even if you're here, it won't make any difference, idiot! You'll just be a fuckin' burden!" Mad Hatter replied harshly again.

It was the last thing on his list to hurt Malice's feeling, but now he just need to do that to make her move her fuckin' ass out of that damn place. "This is a match between me and this fucking dread King… You don't need to be worry…" He said in a calm voice.

Malice's tears slipped away from her eyes before she turned her back against him and left. "Yeah… Run. Live for your sake, dammit… Khe khe…" Mad Hatter cackled under his breath as he watched Malice ran away.

"DAMN! DON'T LET THAT HUMAN TRASH RAN AWAY YOU PIECES OF TRASH! CAPTURE HER!" The Red King Agon yelled. In an instant, the soldiers charge forward, but no long after they were all stopped by Mad Hatter Hiruma's flames.

"Khe khe khe… You don't actually think that you'll fuckin' get away from here, do you?" He smirked evilly. The Red King 'tsk'-ed before he gritted his teeth and charged forward towards Mad Hatter.

A battle of fist and fire is now occurring, Malice—who saw the scenery of the bloody flame sea from afar—suddenly became worried and prayed silently inside of her chest. _**Hiruma…**_

Back to Mad Hatter, not so long after his body is already wounded by several attacks that The Red King launched at him; the same goes to The Red King. "Damn you fucking trash…" The Red King muttered in between his pants.

"Khe… Not bad at all for a dread…" Mad Hatter spared his breath to cackle a bit. "But, that will be the end of you, you fucking dread…"

The Red King looks at Mad Hatter confusedly; suddenly he felt something is clinging on his back. When he tried to reach it, he realized if it was one of the bomb inside of the flamethrowers.  
"AARRGGH! Take it off! You trash! What have you done?!" The Red King screamed in agony.

"Khe khe… I simply put one of the flamethrowers on your back when you didn't noticed it… Oh, and *cough cough* it'll be exploded in 5…" Mad Hatter started to count.

The Red King gritted his teeth and screamed while he ran towards Mad Hatter; noticing this, Mad Hatter tried his best to at least get 1 m away from him.

"4…"

The Red King is starting to be closer and getting closer.

"3…"

The Red Kin reached out for Mad Hatter who is about 30 cm before him.

"2…."

"IF I DIE THEN YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, DAMN IT!" The Red King screeched angrily. But it was too late, he didn't manage to reach Mad Hatter because…

"1…"

_KA-BHOOM!_

And there, before him—Mad Hatter—lies the corpse of an evil King that has made his citizens suffered. But, because the explosion is happening right in front of Mad Hatter's spot, as a side effect the Mad Hatter's body is slammed to the opposite direction with several fresh cuts wounding his body.

"Hah… Hah… Shit…. I-I can't g-go back…. I-If it's like this…." Mad Hatter's limp body is now laying down soullessly. _**Damn… M-Malice… **_

"Mad Hatter-kun!" A voice ran on his ears. He takes a glance at the source and capture the maroon-brown haired girl trying her best to fight the flames and freed him from that hell.

"Ma…lice…" Mad Hatter muttered with the rest of the energy he had left. Unnoticed by Mad Hatter, Malice suddenly already sat beside him. "M-Mad Hatter-kun… Please… Get hold of yourself…" Tears are slipping from her eyes.

"Khe… N-No need to worry… Damn cream…puff monster…." Mad Hatter smirked. "This… is my end… Y-You should ru—" "NEVER!" She yelled at him—cutting his words.

Mad Hatter's eyes widen in surprise as he stared at the girl. "I-I… I'll never leave your side anymore… We've been separated once… I won't let that happen again…." She sobbed.  
Following his instinct, Mad Hatter reaches up to cupped her face and leads her face down n front of his face and captured her soft lips with his rough and dry lips.

"Fine, if you wanna die… Just, make sure if you're by my side… Malice…" Mad Hatter closed his eyes slowly. Malice nods slowly as another tear slipped out from her eyes before she slept by his side, letting the flames slowly burning her soft and fair white skin up.

_**~S.G~**_

The next morning, help came from the White Kingdom. The White soldiers are helping the citizens' taking off the flames, when the managed to do that they started to look for Mad Hatter and Malice from the ruins.

Suddenly, something caught their eyes—a couple that are sleeping side by side in the middle of the ruins. The woman's body is half burnt but due to lacks of Oxygen, she lost her breath and died. Different from the woman's cause of death, the man's death is assumed to be the wounds he received before the flames are burning him because he tried to protect the woman.

At the first rate, no one knew who they were but the white rabbit and the Dormouse and many other citizens recognized the weird hat that's on the man's head and the burnt bandana that is on the woman's head.

"N-No way… I-It's…." Before she could finish her sentence, Suzuna the Dormouse has burst into cry and warmly welcomed on the white rabbit's bare shoulder.

Suddenly, all citizens are crying making the White soldiers confused. But little did they know, if the couple that is sleeping side by side are actually smiling in their long long sleep.

And that is the story of Malice in the Wonderland. A slight difference occurs in the end of the story, if 'Alice' managed to get away from the Wonderland right before her death, then 'Malice' rather dies in the Wonderland with the man she loves the most.

A complicated love story between Alice and the Mad Hatter, a drama that might ends tragically for us but ends happily for them. Let us congrats them for their rejoined, The Mad Hatter Hiruma and Mamori the Alice.

Oh? You guys are wondering who am I? Oh yeah, I've promised to reveal my identity in the end of the story. Very well then, I am the one who always looks for Alice, the one who made Malice and Mad Hatter met for the first time.

I am a cat, a cat that sometimes loves to troll other people's feelings. Who am I? I am the Cheshire Cat, then let us meet again some times in the future and who knows? You might be the next Alice… You better prepare yourself because you have been warned by me… Hee-hee…

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
